The present invention relates generally to an artist""s knife, and more particularly to. an artist""s knife which has an automatically retractable blade.
When an artist is engaged in his or her work, he or she uses an art designing knife repeatedly. As a result, the knife is put aside from time to time in the course of his or her art work, with the knife blade being exposed. The exposed blade of an artist""s knife is prone to inflict an injury on the artist at work or a bystander.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an artist""s knife with a safety means enabling the blade of the artist""s knife to be automatically retracted at the time when the artist""s knife is not in use.
The artist""s knife of the present invention comprises a main body, an end retaining member, and a guide member. The main body is provided in one side with a long hole. The end retaining member is disposed at one end of the main body. The guide member is disposed movably in the main body and is provided in one end with a notch in which a blade is disposed. The one end of the guide member can be jutted out of the main body to expose the blade. An elastic member is disposed between the retaining member and the guide member for keeping the guide member in the main body and providing the guide member with a recovery force enabling the guide member to move back to its original position.